


Oakland Airport Blues

by Evilkitten3



Series: OC Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gay Character, Horror-esque, M/M, Pansexual Character, Taxis, Werewolves, in reverse lmao, it's complicated but y'know, monster fucker failure, sorta - Freeform, tfw the dog in ur car is a wolf but it's actually a hot chick but ur actually gay D:, vibe like a horror movie but instead of attacking u the monster hits on u and leaves, warning: contains oakland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/pseuds/Evilkitten3
Summary: Brett prides himself on his animal-friendly taxi service. Xiuying prides herself on her ability to screw with people.
Relationships: Brett the Taxi Guy/Brett the Taxi Guy's Loving Husband, Xiuying Wen & Brett the Taxi Guy
Series: OC Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Oakland Airport Blues

One of the cool things about running your own taxi service was that you could pretty much do whatever you want. Brett was proud to run an animal-friendly taxi service, and most people were very good with their pets. Surprisingly so, even. Perhaps they were just so grateful for public transportation they could bring their pets on that they were on their best behavior.

Brett had driven plenty of people and their critters to and from the airport, of course. He’d carried all sorts of people and all sorts of critters! From cats to dogs to parrots to cockroaches. However, every animal he’d transported had always had one thing in common with all the others: a person.

The dog did not. It was a large dog, and rather funnily shaped around the face. Big and black, with piercing golden eyes, one of which was scarred. He’d seen scars like that in movies, but he’d always thought in real life they meant you couldn’t see with that eye. Both of the dog’s golden eyes were fixed on him, shining with an intelligence he was pretty sure dogs didn’t have.

This couldn’t be right.

“Taxi ride for–” he began, and then glanced down at the card. _Shit_. He wasn’t bad at figuring out how to pronounce names, but this one had an X in it. It _started_ with the X, and that was one of the ones he really struggled with. Plus, and he winced internally, he wasn’t sure if the name was for a man or a woman. Or– wait, no, there were other options too, weren’t there? His cousin had mentioned something about her son’s friend not being either, but– oh _drat_.

“Taxi ride for Wen!” He called, hoping the lack of Mr. or Mrs. or whatever it was that other folks used (note to self: google that) wouldn’t offend anyone.

The dog stood up and trotted over to him. It had a duffel bag strapped to its back. Now that it was standing (and closer to him), Brett noticed that it had rather long legs, and a rather pointed muzzle. The dog hopped in the car, met his gaze, looked at the seat belt, met his gaze again, and then snorted. He felt as though he’d just witnessed an incredibly dramatic eyeroll.

“Er... is it just you?” He asked, desperately hoping the dog wouldn’t understand him. The dog looked him dead in the eyes and dipped its head in a nod. Right. Of course. Just to be sure.... Brett called the number on his phone. He heard a ringing coming from inside the car and watched the dog dig a phone out of its bag, nose the ‘answer’ button, bark into it, and then hang up on him. It did this without breaking eye contact even once. “Okay,” Brett said weakly, and got into his car. From the backseat, two golden eyes watched him intently.

The drive was quiet, of course - dogs weren’t much for conversation. It felt rather unnatural. As a taxi driver, Brett was used to conversing with his passengers, or at least cooing over their pets. He didn’t think the dog would appreciate being called a good dog.

About halfway to their destination, it occurred to Brett that the dog in the backseat of his car had legs that were too long to be a dog, its body too lean, its paws too big, and its overall shape just a bit too off.

_Ah_ , Brett thought. _There is a wolf in my car_. As if it had recognized his expression changing from bewilderment to barely-controlled terror, the definitely-not-a-dog curled its lips back in a mockery of a human grin.

Situational pros: Brett knew enough about canines to discern that a wolf this big and this dark was _probably_ a color variant of a gray wolf, and gray wolves were generally less aggressive

Situational cons: probably wasn’t definitely, Brett wasn’t a wolf expert, and this was in no way a normal wolf anyhow

“Is this how I die?” He asked, aloud. The yup-that’s-a-wolf-alright made a noise that sounded like laughing. Brett considered pulling over, ditching the vehicle, and trying to run. He didn’t think he’d get very far. “Er, are you going to kill whoever lives where I’m dropping you off?” he glanced in the rear-view mirror as he spoke. The wolf looked very amused and shook its head. “Ok. Cool. Cuz, uh, I think I’d get in trouble for that.”

Granted, he was going to let a wolf loose in Oakland, so he might already get in trouble, but frankly a wolf in Oakland was probably less of a problem than a wolf in the Oakland airport, so he’d consider himself the good guy here.

They finished the rest of the ride in silence, until finally Brett pulled up in front of a small house that did not appear to have anyone home. Before he could even begin to get out of the car, the wolf somehow opened the door and hopped out, disappearing from his line of sight.

Moments later, a young woman stood up. She had long black hair with two bright pink streaks which she was currently pulling into a ponytail, and was barely over five feet tall. When she turned to look at him, he saw that one of her eyes was a dark brown while the other - which had a small, faded scar running straight through it - was bright gold.

“Thanks for the ride,” the woman said, smirking at him. “See ya.” And then she closed the car door and walked into the house.

After a few minutes of staring blankly ahead and trying to process this, Brett’s phone buzzed. Payment, as usual, with a tip. And a note from a woman whose name he still wasn’t sure how to pronounce that was a phone number and a wink emoji.

And quite frankly, if he hadn’t had a loving husband waiting for him at home, he might have called that number - if only out of sheer curiosity.


End file.
